Vampire
Vampires were the first sapient race created by Prism in the year -2. Appearance: Vampires are extraordinarily similar in appearance to their original race before becoming a Vampire. The only distinguishing features of a Vampire compared to its original race is that they have very pale skin, jet black hair, and elongated fangs. Original Vampires are the only exception, as they have no race other than that of Vampire. Characteristics: Vampires are cruel and usually rather heartless. Very few of them are redeemable in any way, and none of the Originals are. Where Originals started as cruel beasts, other Vampires would transfer to the cruel stereotype after one to two days of being infected with Vampirism. Abilities: * Immortality - Vampires do not age and are unaffected by regular sicknesses. * Ooze Body - Vampires' bodies are made of a jet black ooze substance. ** Malleation '- Allows the user to melt into ooze, change their physical appearance, and even impermanently shapeshift. When in ooze state, the user's body can take any shape and utilize surface tension to grip onto objects or attack. They are unable, however, to hold heavy objects. As a general rule of thumb, anything that would sink in water will fall through a Vampire's body if they try to hold it for more than a few seconds. ** '''Element Immunity '- Due to their ooze bodies, Vampires are immune to electricity, cold, physical force, acids, poisons, and many other potential threats. Their only weakness is fire - heat will cause them to melt involuntarily, and contact with fire will instantly kill them. * '''Psychic Inheritance - Vampires have an inherent skill in Psychitry, allowing almost all Vampires to utilize basic spells such as Whisper and Listen. Typically, these abilities slowly grow as a Vampire lives longer. Biology: Anatomy: Vampires' bodies are made almost completely out of ooze, and they have no internal organs. The ooze absorbs nutrients and water vapor from the air around them to carry out basic functions, and their mostly liquid bodies allow for nutrients to be easily transported across the body. The only part of a Vampire's body that isn't ooze is their fangs. These fangs are designed to almost painlessly pierce into a creature's skin and suck out their blood, and more importantly, the Mana within that blood. Though Vampires can live without consuming Mana, most modern Vampires are reliant on Mana to the point that they cannot function at all without it. Reproduction: Housed within the Vampire's body is a pathogen most commonly referred to as "Black Death". This pathogen is transferred to a Vampire's mate in sex whenever the male party impregnates the female party. Vampires however do not actually get pregnant. They reproduce by the Black Death pathogen turning their mate into a Vampire. If the male party is the Vampire, the female party will become a Vampire before they become pregnant. In extremely rare cases, if the female party uses De-Vamp on them-self after being impregnated by a male Vampire, they may avoid becoming a Vampire while still becoming pregnant normally. Lifespan: Vampires are immortal. As long as they are nourished and are not killed, they will live forever. Early History: Original Vampires were the first sentient race created by Prism, starting in the year -2 (Years were not counted until the Alkhinians came into being) and continuing to be created until the year 1, when the Alkhinians were created and the Vampires were given a lasting food source. Vampires would lord over the Alkhinian race for all 87 of the Alkhinian Years and into the early Elven Age, in what would be known as the First Terror. In the year 92, the recently born Elves became the first to use simple Magic. The Alkhinians quickly followed suit and, taking advantage of their high Magical skill, broke free from their enslavement to the Vampires. This would mark the beginning of the Vampire race's stereotypical lifestyle of living in hiding and striking the weak, as they could no longer win in large battles against the Magic-wielding Elves and Alkhinians.Category:Races